legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Of The Multi-Universe - Defenders Of The Flag (Ch. 2)
After a long wait, chapter 2 of Er202506's story "Defenders Of The Flag" is up! 49 CY Unknown date - The first recorded windmills are built across the countryside of the Drextile empire. June 19 - Emperor Chosaku III is asassinated by chinese natives; Yusuke I takes power. Throughout this year, the belief began to spread throughout the North American kingdoms that the earth may rotate around the sun rather than vice versa. The pacific ocean, however, prevented this belief from reaching the Japanese Hokkaidians. 56 CY Around May - Kerosene is discovered in the Kingdom of Artica, and is soon used to make brighter candles and lamps. Throughout the year - The hokkaidians begin having debates on whether the shogun should be given equal power to the emperor, with riots erupting across the northern part of the nation in protest of his power. 61 CY April 11 - The 4th democratic senate in the Drextile empire abolished human death sports including human/human, animal/animal, or animal vs. human fights. However, several illegal attempts at performing the sport again would be made throughout the 60s to 70s CY. 65 CY Around August - Scuba Diving comes into use amongst sailors in the Gulf Of Mexico. Unknown date - The concept of perpetual motion comes into thought amongst the Drextilians and the Articans with the invention of the Newton's Cradle this year as a toy for children and preteens. 68 CY July 16 - A total solar eclipse occurs over Japan, scaring many Hokkaidian people into thinking it was a bad omen. October 30 - The modern telescope is patened by an innovator in Azaria, now home to over 16,000 people. 72 CY Throughout this year, hundreds of streets across the Drextile Empire are fitted with gas lamps, lighting the roads and alleys and resulting in a gradual but noticable decline in street crime. 77 CY January 13 - The horse-drawn seed drill is invented amongst the Hokkaidians. Around September - Germ theory comes into popularity amongst the Drextile Empire, but with the 24,000 Azarian colonists still remaining a bit skeptical. Unknown date - The oldest recorded Japanese fans are used in the Hokkaidian civilization. 83 CY May 23 - New roads are built throughout the Drextile Empire and the Kingdom of Artica to make way for the first automobiles. Although at the moment, driving was not permitted in major cities due to public safety concerns. November 24 - Japan loses nearly half its land when the Chinese Hokkaidian colonists win their independence. The resulting independent nation becomes known as Fejingland. 89 CY The 80s CY began with a major push to abolish the last animal death games, with protests becoming commonplace throughout The Drextile Empire. April 29 - The first ever population census concludes that more than 30 million characters now live in the Drextile empire along with 38,000 colonists in Azaria, Cuba. 96 CY February 24 - A huge explosion from an out of control limestone blast kills over 60 workers in the worst industrial accident in Fejingian history. December 6 - Drextilian innovator Parlerus flies the first ever motorized aircraft on the outskirts of modern day Atlanta. Category:LOTM: Defenders Of The Flag Category:Er202506 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Events